Luna de sangre
by Imaginary Fushia
Summary: -CN- Zero y Kaname, destrozados y separados por la muerte de Yuki, tendrán que elegir entre salvar su relación o enfrentar el hecho de que se destruirán mutuamente. ¿Acaso estos dos corazones rotos podrán volver a confiar en el otro?
1. Cenizas a las cenizas

_**N. de la T.: **__Traducción subida a FF el día __**25 de mayo de 2010**__ :DDD (pasaron doscientos años del primer gobierno patrio y España nos sigue tratando como si fuéramos basura, pero bleh, no importa)._

_Ésta es la traducción del fic de Blackened Wing _Blood Moon_, continuación de _Crimson Door_ (cuya versión en castellano ─titulada "La puerta carmesí"─ pueden encontrar junto a mis otras traducciones). CN quiere decir castellano neutro, para leer la versión en castellano rioplatense elijan la historia que dice "CR". Lo que aparece entre comillas angulares («») son los pensamientos (le pifié en la traducción anterior :P)._

_Le quiero dar las gracias a __**Helena**__ (quien no tiene ─todavía─ una cuenta en FF) por el gran esfuerzo que puso en la revisión de este capítulo y por su enorme paciencia a la hora de responder mi miríada de dudas. Todos sus comentarios, sugerencias e interpretaciones me resultaron inmensamente útiles y muchas de sus opciones quedaron en la traducción definitiva, así que…cuando lean van a estar leyendo sus giros de frase también :D Mil gracias a ella por todo su apoyo y a ustedes por la paciencia (me quedé sin Internet, por eso no puede subir antes el capítulo Dx). _

**Luna de sangre** (por Blackened Wing)

**Traducción:** Imaginary Fushia

**Título original en inglés:** Blood Moon

**Calificación:** M

**Resumen:** La muerte de Yuki destroza a Zero y a Kaname, y los obliga a separarse. Distanciados por la culpa pero enlazados por la sangre, tendrán que elegir entre salvar su relación o enfrentar la realidad de que se destruirán mutuamente ¿Acaso habrá un punto medio al que puedan llegar estos dos corazones rotos y furibundos?

**Advertencia:** Algo de yaoi (h/h) y lemon gráficos. Sangre, violencia, vampirismo, recuerdo de la muerte de algunos personajes, intento de suicidio, golpes y una intensa angustia. Si los turba alguno de los precedentes, por favor no lean esta historia. Se agregarán otras advertencias en los capítulos individuales a medida que progrese el relato y dependiendo de cómo se vayan desenvolviendo las situaciones.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Series:** Esta historia pertenece a las **Duet Series**, que continúa con la relación de Kaname y Zero basada en mi fic _La puerta carmesí _(_Crimson Door_).

**Importante:** Todas estas series son AU del manga de Vampire Knight desde el capítulo 33. En este universo Yuki es humana, nacida de padres humanos, amigos de los de Kaname. Rido asesina a los padres de Kaname y éste casi termina con la vida de su tío para vengarlos y evitar convertirse en su pupilo, lo cual resulta en el asesinato de los padres de Yuki. La muchacha pierde la memoria y Kaname tiene que cargar, solo, con la responsabilidad de proteger los intereses de ambos. Todo lo demás sigue de acuerdo a la versión de manga hasta que Kaname le pide a Yuki que sea su pareja. De ahí en adelante, lo ocurrido en _La puerta carmesí_ es completamente diferente. Mientras sepan eso, no es necesario haberleído ninguno de mis otros fics para entender éste, pero tendrá más sentido y ciertamente significará más habiendo leído primero _La puerta carmesí_.

**N. de la A.:** Esta historia tiene lugar más o menos un año después de lo ocurrido en _La puerta carmesí_. Algunas partes, especialmente las de los primeros capítulos, son muy oscuras y fuertes. Por lo general trato de romper eso con algunos escapes de tensión, cosa a la que ya vamos a llegar, pero debido a la naturaleza de lo que está pasando y a las emociones que van apareciendo, no hay muchas oportunidades de hacerlo en los tramos iniciales. Así que, han sido avisados, va a haber escenas violentas por lo menos como para un par de capítulos.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de su inspirada creadora, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, pero con gran afecto. Esta historia es sólo para fines de entretenimiento; no se está lucrando con ella en ninguna forma.

**Capítulo uno: "Cenizas a las cenizas"**

La luna brillaba con tonos plateados sobre la ondulante y negra superficie del lago impasible. Los cabellos color plata relucían con tenues resplandores bajo la luz de la luna, meciéndose lánguidamente al son de las oscuras e impecables olas, como un fantasma, como una sombra de aquello que ya no existía. Los ojos plateados miraron sin parpadear cómo la forma de la luna comenzaba a oscilar y a distorsionarse mientras la cabeza inmóvil se separaba lentamente de la superficie, hundiéndose junto a su cuerpo en el abrazo tranquilo y frío del lago. Invisible en la oscuridad del agua iluminada por la luna, el carmesí se expandía sin frenos a través de las olas envolventes para crear una creciente e interminable marea de rojo, sólo visible donde volvía color sangre los cabellos que se hundían bajo la luz de la luna, inalcanzable e indiferente. La luna… parecía tan grande esta noche, como si en cualquier momento fuera a bajar de los cielos con elegante gracia para aplastar suavemente la tierra bajo su peso y poner a descansar en paz a todos los nimios sufrimientos terrenales. Pero tal cosa no ocurriría lo suficientemente pronto… no para él.

Su corazón y su alma ya habían sido aplastados y ésta era su única manera de escapar. _Ella_ ya no estaba, y su muerte se había llevado consigo todo lo bueno de este mundo, incluyendo las ganas de vivir de Zero Kiriyu.

Siempre había tenido la intención de protegerla hasta que su vida, sentenciada a un raudo fin, debiera terminar y, pese a que nunca había esperado que ella compartiera sus sentimientos, le alcanzaba con tenerla cerca, con asegurarse de que estuviera feliz y a salvo… pero tantas cosas habían pasado este año, tantas cosas habían cambiado. Las situaciones desatadas por el conspirador tío de Kaname, Rido, habían abierto un mundo de extrañas posibilidades en las que nunca antes había pensado. Las cosas no sólo habían cambiado de maneras inesperadas y maravillosas con Yuki, sino que… Kaname también había aparecido en el mapa. Cazador, humana, purasangre… impensable, pero los tres habían sido tan felices por tan poco tiempo.

Tan poco tiempo… Momentos tan cortos para vivir una hermosa mentira. Como un destello de sol a mediados de un invierno oscuro, de algún modo, los pocos momentos bajo la luz cálida solamente hacían que la oscuridad subsiguiente fuera mucho peor. La belleza irresoluta de la mentira que casi se había permitido creer hacía que la verdad fuera todavía más horrible e insoportable. De nuevo, la vida le había demostrado cuán cruel podía llegar a ser, como si alguno de ellos lo hubiera olvidado. De todas las cosas que Zero había esperado, nunca había contado con que ella lo dejara así, con que se fuera adonde él no la podía seguir… pero no, ahora la estaba siguiendo. Pronto… _pronto_… si es que encontraba en la muerte la misericordia que en vida no existía.

«Yuki… nunca imaginé que podrías morir antes que yo».

No soportaba pensar en ella, en cómo había estado estas últimas semanas; marchitándose lentamente como una flor luego de la escarcha invernal, tan pálida y sintiendo tanto dolor… fue un alivio, realmente, cuando todo terminó. Se veía tan tranquila recostada allí, donde el dolor ya no podía importunarla, donde podía soñar cosas hermosas por el resto de la eternidad. A Zero no le cabía duda de que Yuki se encontraba en el cielo, si es que éste existía. En vida ella siempre había sido un ángel y seguramente con ellos estaría en la muerte. El joven no creía que a él lo esperara un lugar tan brillante, pero aun así… algo le decía que la volvería a ver, en el más allá. No quería esperar. No podía vivir en un mundo tan vacío, y envidiaba la paz que había visto en el rostro de la muchacha.

De pronto, y haciéndose presente sin invitación previa, la culpa inundó a Zero cuando otro rostro pasó por su mente.

«Kaname».

Dañaría al purasangre al morir… pero sólo físicamente, por el lazo que compartían. Zero quería que esto le importara poco y nada, pero su ser no estaba libre de remordimiento por más que el joven tratara de que así fuera. Kaname iba a estar bien… tenía que creer en eso. El cazador no había dejado nada en manos del azar y llevó a cabo todos los hechizos correspondientes para tratar de sellar su parte del lazo antes de tirarse al lago. Un lazo de sangre no se podía disolver ni deshacer, pero había maneras de silenciarlos temporalmente y disminuir su impacto, o por lo menos eso decían los libros. Incluso en su estado mental actual, incluso con todo el dolor y la furia que sentía en estos momentos hacia el purasangre, Zero no quería hacerlo pasar otra vez por lo que lo había visto sufrir tras la muerte de Ichijo, razón por la cual había tomado tantas precauciones como le fue posible. Kaname había sobrevivido a eso, y también iba a sobrevivir a esto, aunque Zero no estaba seguro de por qué le tendría que importar después de… después de lo que había hecho.

Zero simplemente… no podía seguir así. Lo había intentado, pero no podía. Necesitaba dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

Esto era lo mejor para ambos y Kaname sin duda estaría contento de haberse deshecho de él, una vez que pasara lo peor. El purasangre podría ser libre otra vez, para algún día formar un lazo con alguien que realmente hubiera elegido, alguien a quien no tuviera que ocultar. Además, tampoco los unía nada que no fuera puramente biológico después de todo. Zero casi había pensado que tal vez eso no era todo, había dejado que Kuran jugara con su cerebro y su corazón hasta pensar que a él realmente… le importaba. Tanto como para…para… casi… pero no. Evidentemente, no se había tratado más que de hormonas y feromonas vampíricas haciendo de las suyas, y a Zero lo había confundido una cultura de la cual no era nativo. Desde que Yuki enfermó… el cazador y el purasangre apenas hablaban con el otro. La tensión de estas últimas semanas había destruido los comienzos frágiles de su relación, abriendo otra vez entre los dos un abismo enorme y helado.

Habían estado juntos cuando Yuki fue atacada, pero tendrían que haber estado con ella… la tendrían que haber protegido. De ese modo, las cosas hubieran terminado de una manera completamente diferente… pero no había sido así cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Y desde ese momento, Kaname no había vuelto a mirar ni tocar a Zero. Por alguna extraña razón, el cazador se sentía traicionado, pero luego de esa noche se había separado de Kaname con igual tenacidad. Se había sentido igual de culpable e igual de responsable, y evadía con furia cualquier posible intento de reconciliación.

«Yuki estaría viva si no hubiera sido por mí. Si no hubiera sido por Kaname».

El dolor burbujeaba en su pecho, como sangre manando de una herida. No. Kaname no lo iba a echar de menos. El purasangre le había dejado bien en claro cómo lo veía, cuál era su lugar y lo poco que le importaba.

«─¡Cierra la boca, Kiriyu! ¡No te debo nada! No pienses que tienes alguna clase de poder sobre mí solamente porque te acostaste conmigo. Tú bebes mi sangre; yo te mantengo con vida; _pagué_ por tus servicios. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así…»

Habían estado discutiendo. El enorme enojo de Kaname lo había hecho empujar a Zero contra la pared y algunas costillas del ex humano se rompieron por el golpe, pero eso no fue en realidad lo que dolió. Las palabras y el tono de voz le habían hecho más daño, aunque Zero negaba cuánto. La verdad… la horrible verdad… _eso_ era lo que dolía. Aunque era cierto. Zero había hecho eso. Por voluntad propia. Se había acostado con el purasangre como un juguete sexual cuyo único fin era ser usado y luego desechado. Se había engañado a sí mismo tratando de creer que se trataba de algo más. Se había dejado convertir en el esclavo de un vampiro, en un adicto indefenso a esa droga que era la sangre de Kaname. Tal vez Kaname también se había engañado al principio, o tal vez había manipulado a Zero desde el comienzo. El cazador no sabía qué pensar; pero ¿cómo podría si la persona de la que dudaba era tan inteligente y habilidosa para salirse con la suya? No importaba. El resultado final era el mismo. Rido se había dado cuenta al principio, él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de los purasangres e incluso había estado dentro de la cabeza de Kaname en ese momento, pero Zero había pensado que estaba equivocado. Había pensado que Kaname no era así. Pese a todo, una parte pequeña y terca de su ser seguía pensando lo mismo, seguía negándose a creer que se había equivocado _tanto_ con respecto a Kuran.

Daba pena. Era como si el maestro Toga hubiera perdido su ojo otra vez. Zero nunca aprendía, ¿cierto? No confíes en los vampiros. No son como nosotros. «Nosotros…» pero ¿quiénes formaban parte del "nosotros"? ¿Cuál era su identidad, cuál era su propósito? No tenía. No tenía nada. _No era nada_.

Zero no podía odiar a Kaname, aunque lo había intentado. El purasangre no había hecho de él nada en lo que el cazador no hubiera estado dispuesto a convertirse. Se odiaba demasiado para poder sentir algo por alguien. Dios… ¿por qué no se había muerto con su familia años atrás? En ese entonces, la vida había cometido un error cósmico al dejarlo vivir. Ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era enmendar la equivocación de la naturaleza.

Le había prometido a Yuki que no haría esto. Ése era su único remordimiento. O por lo menos, el único que podría llegar a admitir.

«─Zero, prométeme que… que no te podnrás muy triste. Prométeme que encontrarás una razón para volver a sonreír, que vivirás una vida plena y feliz… por mí, Zero, lo tienes que hacer por mí, por favor… prométemelo».

Por supuesto que se lo había prometido; le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa. Pero no podía cumplir con su promesa y ella lo tenía que saber. Yuki lo perdonaría… siempre lo hacía.

Unas burbujas pasaron por el rostro de Zero cuando el aire se escapó de sus pulmones heridos por el agua. Pero no luchó. No le importaba, y ya estaba demasiado débil. Había nadado hasta alejarse de la orilla y se había cortado las muñecas bajo del agua. La daga anti-vampírica que había usado se aseguraría de que las heridas no cerraran demasiado rápido, y el que su sangre se estuviera derramando directamente en el agua, diluida y tragada por el lago, provocaba que los vampiros de la escuela no llegaran a sentir su olor hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Flotando boca arriba sobre las aguas tranquilas, había mirado la luna mientras su vida se desangraba de a poco hasta que el mareo finalmente comenzó a apoderarse del cazador y lo hizo hundirse bajo la superficie.

Zero pensaba que sentiría paz en estos momentos pero, en cambio, todo lo que sentía era dolor ¿No encontraría paz ni siquiera en la muerte? ¿Alguna vez podría volver a sentirse completo?

Yuki había sido envenenada, aunque tal vez "infectada" sería un término más adecuado. Todavía no sabían quién lo había hecho, ni por qué. Una noche mientras patrullaba los terrenos de la escuela, el agresor, a quien nadie llegó a ver, la había atacado y dejado inconciente a fuerza de un golpe. Zero tendría que haber estado patrullando con ella… pero Kaname lo había sorprendido en una de las aulas vacías y el ex humano había estado bastante dispuesto a dejar que el purasangre lo distrajera. Oh, Dios… si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí, donde tendría que haber estado. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

La habían llevado al hospital y al principio había parecido un incidente menor que nada más le había dejado un par de moretones y un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo… pero después el análisis de sangre mostró el comienzo de una enfermedad que estaba destruyendo su sistema inmunológico y atacando las células de su cuerpo. Era una afección que no se asemejaba a nada antes documentado por la medicina y los doctores no sabían qué hacer. Era una enfermedad sanguínea que compartía algunas características con el Lupus y el VIH, pero no era ninguno de los dos y todos los tratamientos convencionales resultaban inútiles. Había sido puesta en cuarentena al principio hasta que los médicos se aseguraron de que la única vía de transmisión de este virus altamente destructivo era por contacto directo con la sangre del enfermo.

Se había hecho de todo para tratar de salvarla. Kaname había usado todo el poder y el dinero que poseía para conseguir a los mejores especialistas que el mundo vampiro y humano pudieran ofrecer. La persecución masiva que había llevado a cabo para encontrar a los responsables de esto hizo que la búsqueda de ciertos líderes terroristas de alto perfil pareciera en comparación la búsqueda del tesoro de algún cumpleaños infantil. No resultó motivo de sorpresa que Kaname fuera un donante universal, y el purasangre había estado a punto de matarse por darle a Yuki transfusiones constantes de su propia sangre para reemplazar el plasma enfermo de la muchacha, poniendo cada gota de su energía en el cuerpo de Yuki, luchando para evitar lo inevitable. Le había conseguido algo de tiempo, pero obviamente eso no iba a ser suficiente.

Desesperado, Kaname finalmente la mordió, pese al débil pero real peligro de que pudiera contraer la misteriosa enfermedad por beber la sangre de la joven. La había transformado para tratar de salvarla, pensando que tal vez la fuerza vampírica retrasaría la enfermedad, que ayudaría a su cuerpo a regenerarse más rápido y pelear contra lo que estaba pasando… incluso curarla. También la dejó beber su sangre con toda libertad y prácticamente forzándola a casi dejarlo seco.

Desafortunadamente, eso resultó ser un error. El proceso de cambio de una raza a otra ─por alguna razón inexplicable e inesperada─ había acelerado los efectos de la enfermedad e, irónicamente, salvado a Kaname de los efectos de la formación de otro lazo destinado a la ruina debido a la forma en que la enfermedad había corrompido y alterado la sangre de Yuki y la composición de su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera imposible el establecimiento de un lazo pero también, desafortunadamente, significaba que el mordisco y la sangre de Kaname le hicieron a Yuki más mal que bien.

Kaname había quedado completa y profundamente devastado. A Zero lo había enfurecido que Kaname hubiera decidido de buenas a primeras hacerle eso a Yuki sin decírselo a ninguno de ellos. Por eso habían tenido la discusión que terminó rompiéndole las costillas.

Ninguno de ellos había dormido durante semanas mientras Yuki se marchitaba lentamente a causa de la larga y debilitante enfermedad para la que no había cura. No se regatearon esfuerzos ni dinero, pero al final nada de eso tuvo importancia. La muerte había salido victoriosa y ellos la habían perdido.

A medida que su visión se volvía borrosa y negrusca, Zero creyó ver el rostro de Yuki, que lo miraba a través del agua. La muchacha parecía triste, perturbada «¿Qué haces, Zero? ¿Cómo has podido? Me prometiste que vivirías por mí… que harías y verías todas las cosas que yo no pude… me prometiste que no abandonarías a Kaname… ¿cómo has podido hacer esto?»

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; le quedaba muy poco tiempo y no podía deshacer lo que había hecho. Sus ojos casi ciegos le rogaron que entendiera. «Perdóname, Yuki… pero no puedo hacer esto solo…»


	2. Polvo al polvo

_**N. de la T.:**____Perdón por la demora, no hay excusa más que mi propia boludez. La revisión de este capítulo quedó en manos de __**Helena**__, mi betareader nunca bien ponderada :P_

_**N. de la A.: **__Me disculpo de todo corazón por lo corto que es este capítulo. Empezar una historia siempre es difícil, pero eventualmente se van a ir volviendo más largos otra vez, lo prometo :)_

**Capítulo dos: "Polvo al polvo"**

Kaname miró con ojos distraídos el informe legal que tenía encima del escritorio. Había leído la misma oración cinco veces y seguía sin saber lo que decía. El lápiz que tenía en la mano se partió por la mitad, rompiendo el silencio opresivo de la habitación, y el purasangre giró la cabeza despacio para mirar la madera astillada, sin haberse dado cuenta de que la había estado agarrando con tanta fuerza.

Un par de filosas astillas quedaron clavadas en su palma y el joven soltó el lápiz, se sacó las esquirlas de la carne sin sentir nada y lamió la herida con gesto ausente. No sangraba. Debería doler, pero ni siquiera eso sentía. No sentía nada. Su ser carecía completamente de emociones, lo cual derramaba sangrientas consecuencias incluso en el aspecto físico de su persona.

A su alrededor, la Residencia Luna se presentaba silenciosa y tranquila; todos estaban en clase salvo Kaname, quien ya no asistía a las lecciones pese a haberlo hecho tras la muerte del Director. Los vampiros estaban ahí para tomar clases no obligatorias y se podían ir cuando quisieran, pero Kaname había tratado de mantener las cosas tan normales como fuera posible para todo el mundo durante el período escabroso que siguió al fallecimiento de Cross. Dentro de todo, la nueva directora había manejado bien la escuela y las cosas funcionaron estupendamente por algún tiempo. Kaname había asistido a la graduación de Yuki y Zero; había visto llegar a la escuela a la nueva generación de cazadores preadolescentes para su primer semestre, cautelosos, desconfiados y con los ojos abiertos de par en par entre las humanas aduladoras cada tarde que se cruzaban con la Clase Nocturna. Había ayudado a Yuki a buscar universidades y había observado los frutos que comenzaba a dar el entrenamiento de Zero como cazador. Y después… después…

Kaname no había vuelto a clase desde que se dio cuenta de cuán grave era la enfermedad de Yuki. No podía concentrarse, no podía aprender nada ni quería aprender nada. Los profesores tenían mucho miedo de ponerle notas bajas, aunque sabía que de ser cualquier otra persona ya lo hubieran expulsado. Pero se había limitado a abandonar todas las materias que cursaba, así que eso importaba poco y nada. Era incapaz de recorrer el sendero familiar desde la Residencia Luna hasta el edificio donde se dictaban las clases. No soportaba ver a los dos nuevos prefectos tratando de controlar a las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, no soportaba mirar a su alrededor cuando parecía que cada edificio y cada brizna de hierba guardaban un recuerdo de Yuki o Zero. Cada ladrillo y cada rama sentenciaban cuán deplorables eran sus fallos y sus promesas rotas. La escuela ya no tenía ningún encanto. Ninguno. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera de una vez por todas. Eran demasiados los fantasmas que habitaban estos pasillos.

Mirar los papeles sobre su escritorio lo descomponía. Estaba luchando por salvar la Academia Cross por segunda vez en poco más de un año, pero ahora ya ni siquiera sabía por qué. La muerte de Yuki trajo como consecuencia que una vez más quedara en duda quién sería el propietario de la academia, aunque la muchacha hubiera sido la propietaria de la institución sólo en los papeles. A Kaname ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia para pasar por todo este lío otra vez y lo hacía solamente porque Yuki lo habría querido, porque ella habría deseado que el sueño continuara, cosa que realmente ocurría entre ellos, todos los días. La escuela estaba dando sus frutos y proveía ese suelo neutral para que las diferentes razas pudieran echar un vistazo a cómo vivía el otro bando y trataran de encontrar similitudes entre las diferencias. Pero por mucho que Kaname encontrara una cierta satisfacción vacía en este hecho, también parecía casi cruel, que la vida continuara, que siguiera floreciendo y desplegándose con belleza para los demás cuando la oscuridad era todo lo que ahora rodeaba su mundo.

Esta vez, Kaname simplemente puso la escuela a su nombre. Seguía siendo el tutor legal de Yuki, tal como lo había sido desde la muerte de Cross; ergo, también era el albacea de la muchacha y hacer tal cosa no resultó muy difícil. No tenía problema en ser el propietario del lugar, pero se negaba a dirigirlo. De esa labor se encargaría la directora Wren, en cuyas capaces manos el purasangre dejaría todo lo concerniente a la escuela. Kaname se limitaría a costear lo que superara el presupuesto del colegio y lo mantendría en su esfera de protección y apoyo frente al mundo vampírico. Por más desgraciado que se sintiera en lo personal, estaba tratando de no olvidarse de ver todo el panorama, tratando de seguir los pasos necesarios y de obrar correctamente, tratando de hacer esas cosas que se esperaban de él y que ninguna otra persona podía llevar a cabo… Tratando de seguir adelante como si cada tarde no se quedara acostado en la cama, mirando fijamente el cielo raso mientras intentaba encontrar una maldita razón por la que quisiera levantarse y empezar una noche más. Por lo general, fallaba. Pero se levantaba de todas formas. Porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Porque mucha gente dependía de él. A veces… a veces deseaba que todos se fueran al diablo y lo dejaran en paz, que lo dejaran ser una _persona_ en vez de un purasangre. A veces, deseaba no despertarse en absoluto.

Una vez que terminara con los asuntos legales concernientes a la escuela que debían ser hechos en el lugar, Kaname pensaba marcharse. Siempre había cuestiones que demandaban su atención y era hora de que se empezara a encargar de sus otros negocios. En el pasado, Ichijo había manejado la mayoría de los bienes a su nombre, aunque tal cosa no había sido por elección de Kaname, y desde la muerte de Asato, el purasangre había tenido que tomar un rol más activo. Ahora, iba a ser más activo todavía. Iba a expandir sus bienes hasta estar conectado con todo, especialmente en el área de investigación y desarrollo de la farmacología y la biología. La enfermedad que mató a Yuki no había sido ocasionada por ningún parásito ni había sido casual. Había sido creada por alguien. Y algún día iba a descubrir por quién, y por qué. El que el responsable hubiera tenido tanto éxito en esconder sus huellas que ni siquiera el purasangre había podido encontrarlo quería decir que esta persona tenía muchas conexiones y era muy poderosa, o que era increíblemente inteligente. Ambas posibilidades constituían una grave amenaza. Tal sería la fortuna que Kaname iba acumular y tales serían sus redes de conexiones que iba a hacer que la investigación siguiera en pie hasta que se descubriera la verdad, sin importar el tiempo que tardara. Ésa era la única meta que le quedaba por la cual valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Había algunos detalles, sin embargo, un poco… problemáticos. Kaname cerró los ojos. Ésa era una manera eufemística de pensarlo. A lo que se refería era a que… también tenía que tener a Zero en consideración. El joven no iba a querer acompañarlo, ya que _Zero_ no soportaba mirarlo a la cara, pero tampoco podía dejar al muchacho. Kaname llanamente se negaba a pensar con detenimiento en la razón real y profunda por la que no podía abandonarlo. Había infinidad de otras razones y preocupaciones mucho más sencillas de definir.

El ex humano se había negado a alimentarse de él por semanas. Kaname sabía que se debía estar muriendo de hambre y estaba casi seguro de que había tomado sangre de alguna otra persona, caso contrario no hubiera durado tanto tiempo. No se trataba de nadie de la escuela, por supuesto, Zero no haría semejante cosa y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar que ni Kaname ni ninguno de los otros vampiros lo atraparan en donde fuera que estuviera cazando sus presas. Técnicamente, el código de conducta de la Clase Nocturna no se aplicaba a él, ya que nunca había formado parte de dicha clase, pero Kaname seguía siendo responsable del muchacho y de la seguridad del pueblo que había en las cercanías. Crudamente hablando… Zero era uno de los problemas que tenía que resolver. Kaname estaba convencido de que el ex humano no mataría a nadie, pero esta situación aun así era tan peligrosa como perturbadora. Sí, Zero era un caso especial porque no le servían las tabletas de sangre, pero no por eso Kaname iba a dejar que empezara a probar la sangre de cada humano que se le cruzara. Lo peor, sin embargo… era saber que lo que estaba haciendo terminaría destruyendo al muchacho. Zero no había sido _creado _para ser un vampiro. No tenía el instinto de un depredador, de un asesino, arraigado en el alma.

Kaname se negaba a admitir su preocupación por el estado mental del cazador, o de los celos que sentía al imaginar que Zero podría estar bebiendo la sangre de alguien más. Había quedado atónito, y más que un poco dolido, cuando lo descubrió. ¿En serio Zero lo odiaba tanto como para ir en contra de su naturaleza y buscar una víctima humana en lugar de la sangre que él le hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente? Fue alrededor de ese momento cuando verdaderamente dejó de permitirse sentir o preocuparse por cualquier cosa. No sentir nada era mucho mejor que el dolor constante e inexorable que nunca se podría dar el lujo de expresar.

Kaname sabía, sin embargo, que sin su sangre singularmente poderosa, Zero acabaría sucumbiendo otra vez a la locura. No podía dejar que eso pasara… estaba enlazado a Zero, sus destinos estaba unidos. _Por supuesto_ que ésa era la única razón por la que se preocupaba, se dijo a sí mismo, consciente de que se estaba mintiendo y de que nunca creería que tal cosa fuera cierta.

«─¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso sin decirle nada a nadie? ¡¿Cómo has podido violarla de semejante manera, sin ponerte a pensar en los riesgos? ─le gritaba Zero a la cara mientras sus ojos hervían con dolor y furia.

«Kaname sentía tanta opresión en el pecho que no podía respirar y el shock por lo ocurrido todavía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Todo lo que podía ver en su cabeza era el cuerpo de Yuki convulsionándose sobre la cama mientras los médicos se amontonaban a su alrededor, tratando de estabilizarla. Él le había hecho eso. Era su culpa… Oh, Dios… era su culpa… La furia, rápida y caliente, salió a la superficie para cubrir la insoportable agonía y sus ojos se volvieron hierro helado al fijarse en los de Zero.

«─¡No había _razón_ para que hubiera riesgos! ─le espetó con ira─ ¡El que se convirtiera en un vampiro no tendría que haber provocado algo como esto! ¡Y no la violé! Lo hice con su consentimiento… ─su voz sonó ronca; la cólera sólo llegaba a cubrir a penas sus entrañas destrozadas y hechas trizas, pero Zero no se podía dar cuenta de tal cosa, ambos estaban demasiado enceguecidos por el dolor y el enfado que sentían hacia la vida, enfado que ahora dirigían al otro.

«─¡Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que le pidieras, y tú lo sabes! Tendrías que haber pensado un poco. Tal vez por una vez en tu condenada vida tendrías que haber pensado que a lo mejor no tenías todas las respuestas ─Zero casi temblaba por la furia y el dolor que lo destruían. La estaban perdiendo. La iban a perder y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

«─Cierra la boca ─dijo Kaname entre dientes, demasiado irritado para siquiera salir con una mejor contestación. Lo único que quería era que Zero se fuera y dejara de empeorar su propio y aplastante sentimiento de culpa, que era como fragmentos filosos de vidrio que se retorcían adentro de la herida.

«─¡Me tendrías que haber dicho por lo menos! ¡O a los médicos, o a _alguien_! ─La garganta de Zero amenazaba con cerrarse y el joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar─. ¡Ellos quizá podrían haber hecho algo cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal! Maldito hijo de perra, ¡lo tendrías que haber hecho por _ella_! ¡Lo tendrías que haber hecho por _mí_!

«Kaname se giró en su dirección con las manos alzadas, moviéndose por instinto antes de poder detenerse, y el aire se expandió violentamente entre ellos, lanzando a Zero de espaldas contra la pared.

«─¡Cierra la boca, Kiriyu! ¡No te debo nada! No pienses que tienes alguna clase de poder sobre mí solamente porque te acostaste conmigo. Tú bebes mi sangre; yo te mantengo con vida; _pagué_ por tus servicios. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así…

«Zero cayó al suelo deslizándose por la pared, abrazándose y ensimismándose ante el evidente dolor que sentía. Kaname estaba demasiado enfadado para sentir remordimiento, pero, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó al joven para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Zero levantó la cabeza de golpe y la mirada en sus ojos le dijo a Kaname que mantuviera distancia.

«─Te odio, Kuran. Aléjate de mí. Vuelve a tocarme y juro que te mato.»

Kaname se frotó la base del cuello con gesto distraído. Por semanas, había estado sintiendo a través del lazo el torbellino interno de emociones de Zero. Ya lidiar con las emociones propias era demasiado y el purasangre había tratado de reprimir e ignorar las ajenas. Sin embargo, ahora que le volvía a prestar atención al lazo, se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa que había dejado de latir. Estaba tranquilo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Al principio, Kaname sintió un poco de alivio, como si hubiera sido liberado de un dolor de cabeza intenso y persistente que se había convertido en su constante compañero. Pero el alivio rápidamente se volvió otra vez preocupación porque se dio cuenta de que era una tranquilidad artificial, como si el lazo hubiera sido acallado o silenciado del otro lado. Kaname había estado demasiado concentrado en su trabajo y no sabría decir con certeza en qué momento había ocurrido el cambio.

Su sien se arrugó en un pequeño gesto de ceño fruncido, sin estar seguro qué significaba todo esto.

Agitado, perturbado y sin saber por qué, Kaname se levantó y salió de su habitación, caminando hacia el balcón para sentir el aire frío de la noche. Durante los últimos días, Zero había estado de un humor crecientemente depresivo y lúgubre. Tal cosa no le tendría que importar, después de cómo lo había tratado Zero, después de las cosas que había dicho… pero igual estaba preocupado. Irónicamente, ése era el único sentimiento que parecía lograr penetrar a insensibilidad vacía de Kaname.

De pronto, el purasangre se quedó duro como una piedra y otra emoción finalmente perforó las gruesas paredes que lo rodeaban. Miedo. Un miedo íntegro, intenso, aplastante. El viento de la noche había llevado un ligero aroma a sus agudos sentidos.

«Sangre.»

«La sangre de Zero.»


	3. Mis lágrimas a tus lágrimas

_**N. de la T.: **__Este capítulo fue betarideado por __**Helena**__, la betareader que sopapea a todos los betareaders xD_

_Y una cosa más, me di cuenta de que en _La puerta carmesí_ se borraron todas, absolutamente toooodas las líneas que separaban las diferentes escenas de los capítulos ¬¬ (debió pasar con alguno de los cambios de formato de FF –conste que esto lo dice alguien que de tecnología no entiende un corno-). Tardé un poco en arreglar todos los capítulos (¡eran 60!), pero ya está. Lo que me preocupa, sin embargo, es que ningún lector me haya dicho nada -_- Si ven errores, por favor, ¡avisen! Si hay frases que les hacen rechinar los dientes, ¡avisen! Si hay palabras que les gustaría que obvie, ¡avisen! Pueden pasar siglos antes de que me dé cuenta yo sola de estas cosas -_- (aunque ahora, gracias a Dios, cuento con Helena *le da un ramo de flores*)._

**Capítulo tres: ****"Mis lágrimas a tus lágrimas"**

La oscilante luna se veía color rojo sangre a través del agua envolvente y carmesí. Los ojos de Zero se cerraron en busca de paz, pero sólo encontraron dolor a medida que el agua sucia entraba en sus pulmones y el ahogo junto con la asfixia hacían convulsionar su cuerpo con espasmódica agonía, atenuada únicamente por las grandes cantidades de sangre que había perdido.

De pronto, unas manos fuertes lo tomaron por los hombros, se enredaron en su camisa y lo empujaron de nuevo hacia la superficie con un movimiento abrupto que agitó las aguas antes serenas. Desorientado y sorprendido, Zero opuso resistencia a duras penas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y, cuando su cabeza fue sacada a la superficie, todo lo que alcalzó a ver a través de su visión reducida fue la oscuridad arremolinada del agua y la luz fracturada de la luna, rebotando a su alrededor sobre la espuma ensangrentada y agitada de las olas.

En contra de su voluntad, los pulmones de Zero lo obligaron a dar bocanadas desesperadas de aire entre toses y ahogos. Al parecer, su cuerpo traicionero aún quería seguir viviendo, pese a que _él_ deseara lo contrario.

Alguien lo estaba arrastrando velozmente a través de las olas, hacia la orilla. Zero no quería que lo llevaran y comenzó a forcejear débilmente para tratar de zafarse, pero un codazo rápido e indiferente en la cara puso fin al asunto.

A rastras, Zero fue sacado del agua y tirado sobre la ribera embarrada. Por primera vez, el muchacho logró ver a quien pretendía ser su salvador y, de no ser porque se estaba ahogando, habría reído con amargura. Claro; se lo tendría que haber imaginado.

Kaname se arrodilló junto al cazador. El agua chorreaba de su pelo y de su ropa, y la sangre de Zero había hecho que su camisa pálida y empapada terminara teñida de color rojo casi rosa.

─¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Kiriyu? ─espetó con rudeza el indudablemente lívido purasangre. Giró a Zero hasta ponerlo de costado y le golpeó la espalda con cuidado para ayudarlo a toser toda el agua que obstruía sus pulmones.

Zero se encontraba demasiado débil como para resistirse y, cuando ya respiraba con bocanadas temblorosas y débiles, Kaname lo volvió a dar vuelta y el cazador cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

─'Jamme solo… ─dijo Zero en un susurro ronco y enojado, arrastrando las palabras. ¿Podía ser posible que Kuran ni siquiera lo dejara morir en paz? Además, ¿quién le había pedido que se metiera? Ya estaba harto de que el maldito purasangre le manejara la vida. _Harto_.

Las semanas que duró la separación resultaron una tortura para Zero. Había tratado de olvidarse del hambre y, Dios lo perdone, incluso había tratado de saciarla en otros lugares, con lo cual terminó agregando otra marca negra a la lista de pecados imperdonables por los que merecía morir. Pero pese a todo, esa sangre prohibida y robada no le bastó ni le brindó eso que necesitaba y había esperado. Para su mala fortuna, el cazador ya estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse con lo mejor de lo mejor y se había vuelto dependiente del influjo regular y embriagador de la sangre vampírica pura. Ahora, nada llegaba a saciarlo. Nada salvo Kaname.

Zero sabía que siempre sería dependiente de Kuran si vivía, que siempre desearía su sangre por sobre cualquier otra, que siempre se vería tentado a arrastrarse hacia él, dejando de buena gana que lo usara a cambio de… de su droga. No era más que un adicto que le había vendido el alma a su _dealer_. No podían seguir viviendo así. Ni él, ni Kaname. Los dos estarían muchísimo mejor con él muerto.

El purasangre le dio vuelta la cara de un bofetón. Y con fuerza. Obviamente, Zero había interferido de alguna manera con el lazo, por eso se había vuelto tan silencioso. Debido a que la sangre de Kiriyu se estaba diluyendo en el agua, Kaname no había sentido su olor sino hasta que fue casi demasiado tarde. El purasangre, guiado por su olfato, había salido corriendo al ver desde la distancia a Zero flotando bajo la superficie. El corazón casi le dejó de latir, literalmente hablando, y el pánico que se apoderó de él fue tan terrible que bien le pudo haber quitado siglos de vida.

Se había tirado al agua en busca de Zero sin siquiera tener tiempo de sacarse la camisa y los zapatos, sabiendo que ésta era una carrera contra el reloj. Había muchísima sangre en el agua… Zero se veía tan tieso y exánime mientras se hundía… y Kaname no lo sentía a través del lazo. Pensó que ya estaba muerto. Pensó que lo había perdido. Estaba… estaba… ¡muy irritado! ¡Y enfadado! Y… y temblaba sin poder controlarse.

El golpe mareó a Zero, quien casi se desmaya.

─Suéltamme… ─masculló, viéndose tan impotente para que el purasangre le hiciera caso que resultaba patético. Lo único que quería era que lo dejara solo para poder rendirse ante la fría oscuridad que se extendía por su ser. Sus muñecas seguían sangrando y le manchaban las mangas de la camisa.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Kaname, acunándole la cabeza con una ternura inesperada, había comenzado a acercar el rostro del cazador a su cuello mientras permanecía arrodillado junto a él en la orilla del río. El purasangre había hecho a un lado el cuello de su camisa con intenciones obvias.

─Cállate y bebe, Kiriyu… ─murmuró, y Zero pudo haber jurado que fue su imaginación la que le hizo escuchar ese quiebre de intranquilidad en la voz del vampiro. Estaba muriendo desangrado, por todo lo que había perdido… pero si bebía, iba a sobrevivir.

El cazador movió su cabeza a un lado, presionándola sin querer contra el hombro de Kaname ante su terca negativa a hacer como le ordenaban. No _quería_ vivir, ¡¿por qué Kaname no lo entendía? Idiota, no podía ser más tonto.

Zero quedó mareado por otro golpe punzante que lo hizo chocar nuevamente contra la orilla mientras la sangre le goteaba lentamente por la comisura de los labios. «Por Dios… ¿Qué trataba de hacer Kuran? ¿Salvarlo o matarlo?»

─¡Eres un cobarde, Kiriyu! ─espetó Kaname con dureza mientras le daba otro golpe. El purasangre no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto y tampoco parecía importarle si le daba al ex humano la paliza de su vida. En realidad, eso sería un buen bonus en estos momentos─. Y estás tomando el camino del cobarde. ¿Cómo te atreves, siquiera?

Zero apenas se daba cuenta de que Kaname temblaba mientras lo sacudía con violencia. El purasangre usó sus uñas para rasgar su propio cuello y la sangre comenzó a brotar libremente. Los sentidos embobados de Zero respondieron al instante, sus ojos se llenaron de rojo y sus colmillos se extendieron antes de que el joven pudiera evitarlo. El aroma de la sangre de Kaname era demasiado familiar, demasiado delicioso, la había estado ansiando por semanas con todas las fuerzas de su ser y su débil cuerpo la imploró con urgencia.

─¿Cómo puedes romper así la promesa que le hiciste a Yuki? ─demandó saber Kaname.

«¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes dejarme solo? Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando nuestro lazo se rompa…» Pero Kaname no pronunció esas palabras, estaba seguro de que a Zero no le iba a importar. Probablemente _quería_ castigarlo, probablemente quería ver cómo se volvía loco… Ahora el muchacho lo odiaba, y razón no le faltaba. Era culpa suya que Yuki estuviera muerta, no había estado cuando ella lo necesitó y había evitado que Zero estuviera para ella. Después, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en salvarla… pero sólo consiguió matarla más rápido. Les prometió a sus padres que nunca la lastimaría, le prometió a Cross que cuidaría de ella y de Zero. Desde casi todos los ángulos en que se mirara el asunto… había quebrado todas las promesas que había hecho en su vida y nunca se perdonaría por eso. Nunca nadie podría aborrecerlo tanto como se aborrecía él mismo. Zero hacía bien en odiarlo, pero no en tirar su propia vida a la basura.

─¡¿Cómo puedes darte por vencido y morir así como así, cuando la muerte de Yuki sigue sin ser vengada, cuando en algún lugar, su asesino sigue vivo y coleando? ─El furibundo purasangre le lanzaba las palabras a Zero como puñaladas certeras mientras le daba un par de golpes más por las dudas, como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón a fuerza a puñetazos o, quizás, simplemente porque el purasangre necesitaba con desesperación golpear algo, lo que fuera─. ¡¿Tan poco la amabas?

Zero, de espaldas sobre la orilla embarrada del río, mareado por haber perdido tanta sangre y por la golpiza que estaba recibiendo a manos del iracundo purasangre, alzó la vista y al mirar en los ojos tempestuosos de Kaname se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa de que… llegaba a ver en sus profundidades dolientes y destrozadas que el otro vampiro quería bajar los brazos tanto como él. Pero Kuran había pasado toda una vida negando sus deseos más hondos y su fuerza de voluntad era tan fuerte como su dolor y desesperación. Él no se rendiría, no moriría, no descansaría hasta extirpar las vísceras del asesino de Yuki y haber hecho un festín con su sangre y su carne, porque esa persona destruyó su vida y arrancó su corazón al llevarse a la muchacha… pero también destrozó hasta la más mínima posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre Zero y él. Era capaz de vivir solamente por venganza, si sólo eso le quedaba, y viviría para ver que la venganza se llevara a cabo. Esa convicción estaba claramente grabada en todos sus rasgos.

─Si eres demasiado _débil_ y estás demasiado _asustado_ para vivir, entonces sigue con lo que estabas haciendo y muere. Pero si realmente la amabas, entonces te sobrepondrías al dolor y vivirías para vengar su muerte y honrar su memoria ─dijo el purasangre con una voz ronca que todavía temblaba por el peso de las emociones, pero que ya sonaba más tranquila.

Kaname acercó de un tirón la cabeza de Zero a su cuello y, casi sin querer, el hambriento cazador lamió la sangre que se había derramado sobre el cuello húmedo del purasangre, sus colmillos se hundieron automáticamente en la carne de Kaname y comenzó a beber. En este estado, después de haberse privado durante tanto tiempo, la colisión intensa y placentera de la sangre de Kaname contra sus sentidos era como una dicha profunda y sucia. A medida que la sangre ingresaba en su cuerpo famélico, rejuveneciendo y preservando su vida, se comenzó a asentar en Zero, todo al mismo tiempo, el verdadero impacto de lo que el purasangre había dicho, de lo que Zero había estado a punto de hacer y de cuán increíble y dolorosamente vacío se sentía. Tembló, tratando de contener los sentimientos que lo destrozaban. Pero no pudo, pese a que Kaname estuviera ahí, enfrente de él. No importaba. Nada importaba.

Los sollozos le sacudían los hombros mientras bebía del cuello de Kaname, primero con suavidad, luchando en vano para recuperar el control, y luego con más crudeza y más hambre hasta que apenas podía respirar. Las saladas lágrimas corrían calientes por sus mejillas y caían sobre el cuello del purasangre mientras sus manos retorcían la húmeda camisa de Kaname porque era lo que tenía más cerca y necesitaba aferrarse a _algo_. Sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos, que las riendas se le resbalaban de las manos ante el inminente riesgo de caer en un precipicio. ¿Y qué si se estaba desarmando frente al purasangre? ¿Y qué si estaba alimentando otra vez su irremediable adicción al hombre para el que se había abierto de piernas? Kaname ya sabía que era su dueño y Zero no sentía nada, estaba tan vacío y tan perdido que todo eso ni siquiera le importaba. No había manera de parar la intensa oleada de sufrimiento que lo destrozaba y lloró contra el cálido cuello del purasangre por la profunda destrucción de su corazón y de su vida, dejando que el pelo mojado de Kaname le cubriera la cara y escondiera su debilidad y su dolor. El cuerpo de Kaname estaba tibio y Zero no se pudo resistir a esa incongruente sensación de seguridad que pasó fugazmente por su cuerpo. Estos brazos alguna vez le habían ofrecido consuelo y alivio, y aunque todo hubiera sido una mentira, por algunos momentos, podía fingir…

Casi con fiereza, Kaname acunó contra sí la cabeza de Zero, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos plateados. Se sentó sobre la orilla del río y llevó al cazador consigo. Envolvió los agitados hombros del ex humano con su brazo libre, sosteniéndolo con gesto protector sobre su pecho mientras el joven lloraba contra su cuello.

Kaname cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, peleando una batalla perdida contra sus emociones. El dolor de Zero parecía haber abierto las compuertas de su propio corazón, selladas y cerradas con candado. En las lágrimas de Zero… él también podía llorar… por primera vez, quizá, desde la muerte de Yuki.

Kaname siempre tenía que ser fuerte enfrente de los demás porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Confiaba en sus amigos del colegio, en Ichijo, Aido, Kain, Ruka… pero había ciertas cosas que tenía prohibidas. Nunca nadie debía ver llorar a un purasangre. En toda su vida, nadie salvo Yuki y Zero había visto sus lágrimas, y nadie podía. Era su destino y su maldición. Siempre tenía que seguir adelante sin importar lo que sintiera, siempre tenía que seguir adelante después de perder todo y a todos los que amaba, una y otra y otra y otra vez… No importaba cuán fuerte fuera el corazón de un purasangre, el suyo estaba tan roto que ya no había esperanza de repararlo y, hasta este momento, no había podido compartir su dolor con nadie, no se había atrevido a dejar que los demás vieran en él algo más que calma, control y distanciamiento. La única persona en la que podría haber encontrado alivio, lo había rechazado y se había alejado de él desde que la pesadilla comenzó. Quizás el peor golpe final fue que no sólo había perdido a Yuki, sino también a Zero. Pero por lo menos esto… era algo que los dos aún compartían. El lazo de dolor, un dolor profundo y una angustia más allá de toda expresión.

Kaname apretó su rostro contra los cabellos de Zero y se rindió a su debilidad imperdonable, pero ahora imposible de detener. Lloró con el cazador y sus lágrimas se derramaron en silencio sobre el pelo mojado de Zero, calcinando sus ojos con el ardor de haber sido reprimidas por tanto tiempo.

«─Kaname… me preocupa Zero. Me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer después de que… de que… me vaya. ─Yuki se había dado cuenta de que la tensión entre ambos vampiros había regresado, aunque le ocultaran su magnitud total, pero la joven tenía la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar al otro nuevamente. Una de las cosas que más la tranquilizaba era saber que, en el fondo, ellos se amaban. Realmente deseaba que fueran felices─. Por favor, Kaname, prométeme que cuidarás de Zero, que no dejarás que se rinda.»

Yuki había hecho su pedido cerca de sus últimos días, cuando estaban solos. Esa jornada en particular Kaname ni siquiera hubiera soportado respirar el mismo aire que Zero, así de profundo era el dolor que había entre ellos, pero no había nada que él le hubiera negado a Yuki con tal de serenar su mente y hacerla sonreír por un rato más… Él había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir. Por ella… y… y por Zero. La muchacha también le había hecho prometer que no se pondría muy triste… pero Yuki tendría que haber sabido, que ese juramento era imposible de no quebrantar. Que el resto del mundo no pudiera ver el agujero agonizante que ocupaba el lugar de su corazón no significaba que no existiera. Él podía sentirlo.

Los hombros de Kaname temblaron. No tendría que soltarse así… pero de todas formas… el alivio de por fin ser capaz de expresar su angustia, especialmente con alguien que entendía tan bien como él este horrible sufrimiento… era aborreciblemente doloroso y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente purificador. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la presión se había estado acumulando en su pecho como un volcán dormido que ahora entraba en erupción.


End file.
